


Topher Grace Imagines

by That70sKeybros



Category: That 70s Show, Topher Grace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TopherGrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That70sKeybros/pseuds/That70sKeybros
Summary: Topher Grace Imagines- fluffy- sad- angst- smut- happy(in some he may be related to the YouTubers Collins & Devan Key)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(Ashley is 29 and Topher is 31) 

Ashley was woken up by Topher kissing down her neck gently. "T-Toph" Ashley lightly moaned out. Topher smiled at her knowing the effect he had on her even when waking her up by a simple kiss on the neck. "Hi babygirl" Topher said kissing her forehead gently while holding her hand. Ashley smiled at her sweet boyfriend and smirked at him "You are just so hot my gosh" Ashley whispered into his ear seductively. Topher bit his lip which sent heat through her body because Topher was absolutely very very hot.

Ashley kissed him on the lips and their kiss grew heavy and Topher slowly go on top of Ashley not breaking the kiss. Ashley closed her eyes again when he started kissing down her neck again making Ashley let out a moan. Tophers green eyes darkened at hearing her moan and moved back up to her lips slowly bringing his hand between her legs and started to rub her. 

Ashleys mouth opened moaning but moaned loudly when Topher started to ease one of his fingers inside of her and he slowly started to finger her. "Oh gosh T-Topher" Ashley moaned out his name when he began to do it faster. Topher rubbed and fingered her faster. "Do you like that baby?" Topher asked looking at her with lustful eyes. Ashley moaned in response which made Topher start fingering her even faster. 

"T-Topher?" Ashley whimpered out. Topher looked into her eyes knowing what she wanted. "Yes babygirl?" He asked as added two more fingers making her shutter in pleasure. "Please?" Ashley asked him looking at him pleadly. Topher bit his lip smirking "Please what?". "M-make love to me?" Ashley begged. Topher nodded at her "Of course babygirl". Topher pulled his clothes off and put on protection and go between Ashley's legs again looking into her eyes "You sure you want to do this?" Topher asked her gently while looking into her eyes to make sure she was ok with this. Ashley smiled back at him and nodded "Im sure Topher" Ashley said. 

Topher nodded and slowly slide inside of her both of them moaned out each others name. Topher kissed Ashley hungrily and Ashley kissed him back roughly while wrapping her legs around him tightly. Topher started to thrust faster into Ashley. "Oh gosh yes that feels so good" Ashley said moaning out making Topher groa. Topher started pounding into her making the bed bump against the wall. "T-Topher" Ashley moaned louder this time. Topher went even faster whole kissing her roughly again. 

"I-Im close" Ashley told Topher moaning out his name. Topher moaned at hearing that and started thrusting even more fast and a little rough. "O-oh gosh Topher right there! Right there!" Ashley moaned and then came making Topher groan really loud and then come right after. 

Topher gently laid on top of Ashley still buried in her. Ashley was trying to catch her breath.  
"That felt so good Topher" Ashley says looking up at him and he smiled kissing her lips "Its aleays super amazing"  
Topher gently pulled out of her and cuddled her laying beside her. They both feel asleep.

Topher Grace as himself  
Ashley as herself


	2. Panic Attack- Topher Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley has a nightmare and Topher comforts her.

Tophers pov: 

I was fast asleep with my arms around Ashley when i suddenly heard her start whimpering in her sleep i thought that's maybe she might have been just having a dream so i tried to go back to sleep. "P-Please don't leave!" Ashley said in her sleep. I immediately woke back up after hearing her say that and i realized that she was having another one of her nightmares. I gently untangled myself from her and sat up slowly snd i gently put my arm on her shoulder shaking her awake.   
Ashley immediately woke up and hugged me tightly. 

"Honey are you ok?" Topher asked whispering in her ear. Ashley sniffed starting to cry "I-I had another nightmare.." Ashley says looking into his eyes and he immediately felt saddened by the pain in her eyes. "What happened this time?" i asked her gently setting her into my lap. Ashley wrapped her legs around my waist and i put my arms around her as she buried her face in my neck. "I-I dreamt that you broke up with me a-and you told me that your movies were more important to you t-than I was..." Ashley told me looking into my eyes and I could feel my heart break at her words the fact that she thinks that she's not important to me just hurts me a lot. "Baby look at me" I told her when she casted her eyes downward when she didn't look up i gently rolled us over and laid down on top of her. She looked up in my eyes in curiosity. "Babygirl i love you more than anything in the whole world and you mean the absolute world to me. You are my everything and so much more. " I told her and then i kissed her lips gently.

Ashley kissed me back and i could feel her smiling into the kiss and that made me feel happy all over again. "I love you to Topher. I love your beautiful green eyes and your beautiful adorable smile" She said looking at me in the eyes. She was such a sweet beautiful girl and i just can't help but love her. "And baby never think that movies are more important to me than you are because baby i love you more than anything in the whole world. You are way more important to me than movies will ever be. " I told her looking into her eyes. Ashley smiled up at me and nodded "I know i just worry sometimes" She admitted. I raised an eyebrow "But why?" I asked her looking down into her eyes. 

"Im not beautiful or as pretty as other girls and im not skinny like them and I wear glasses-" "Baby hold on I love you because you are really kind and generous and sweet you are very beautiful and you are beautiful just the way you are" I told her. Ashley blushed looking down. I knew that this would be the girl i spend the rest of my life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoy and if you do enjoy this imagine then please comment or share.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy these imagines! Love you guys so much! Remember that you are absolutely worth more than anything in the whole world.


End file.
